1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of configuring a virtual device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of configuring a virtual device by combining a plurality of specific functions selected from the plurality of specific functions of each of at least two devices, and a system of configuring a virtual device.
2. Description of Related Art
The recent appearance of diverse electronic devices is due to a rapid development of information technology. Electronic devices have become a necessity in our daily lives and have changed our lifestyles. Most users generally have at least one electronic device. The maturity of the portable device market and the popularity of technology usage have resulted in portable electronic devices which have diverse functions. Therefore, a customer's needs are diversified. Also, as a need for being information-oriented increases, appearance of portable devices using more diverse functions also increases. Mobile terminals, Moving Picture Experts Group Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players, portable multimedia players (PMP), ultra mobile PCs (UMPC), and car navigation systems, among others are examples of portable devices.
When users have at least two electronic devices and use them both, there may be a waste of resources since the electronic devices have many similarities in configurations. For example, the electronic devices include a similar configuration such as an input unit receiving a user's input, a processor processing a received input, and an output unit providing the user with a processed result, among others. The similar configuration is more apparent in a PMP, a mobile terminal, and a notebook, among others, corresponding to the portable device than any other electronic device. Similar configurations of the electronic devices may be apparent since they include an input unit including a keypad, a keyboard, or a touchpad among others; an output unit including a speaker, an earphone, or a display outputting a voice/image among others; and a processor unit including a processor, a memory, or a storage unit among others, and the like.
In some instances, the resources of the user's electronic device which are similar to those of the user's other electronic device may not be used and may be wasted. Since the electronic devices may be applied to only an original use of the electronic devices, the needs of a user may not be satisfied, even though the user clearly has the sufficient resources of the electronic devices For example, even though the user has a mobile terminal and a notebook and may hold a video conference by using a digital camera loaded in the mobile terminal and the notebook, a service for holding the video conference via one of the electronic devices is not currently provided. Also, when the user outputs image contents via a display device of the mobile terminal, or makes a user's input by using a keypad, the user is inconvenienced by being required to output the image contents via the small display device of the mobile terminal despite having a large display screen of the user-owned notebook, and by being forced to perform an input using the small keypad.
The problem may be partially solved with a universal play and plug (UPnP), such as a conventional and standard technology supporting a connection between the electronic devices. According to a UPnP standard, electronic devices such as a printer, a scanner, and a personal digital assistant (PDA), among others may connect with a network, and be used to eliminate a need for the user's establishment. FIG. 1 is a configuration diagram illustrating an interface between devices according to conventional art. Diverse device types may have functions similar to each other. However, when a device A including four specific functions connects with a device B including three specific functions via the network, an inconvenience in the mutual connection according to the UPnP standard technology is created. A significantly complex process detecting a newly-connected device and analyzing a profile about the specific function that the device provides is also required. A PictBridge standard is also proposed in another form. However, the PictBridge standard may move images by the standard between the device generating the image and the device using the image, and only the devices related to the image may be applied.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for configuring a virtual device.